Humans
Man, "the ultimate mammal", mankind, "Man-Food", humanity, Earth-Folk | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Relatives = Australopithecus sediba (previous step); Australopithecus (previous ancestors, "cousin" species); Pikaia (earlier ancestors) | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Bipedal walk, hairless appearance | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Bipedal primates (mammals) using tools and language | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Africa, 2,5 million years ago (First man, end of Australopithecus sediba) | Creators = | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | HistoryText = Before Man Humanity is the result of countless variation of earlier forms of beings and external influences. Early forms of life First organisms According to scientists, the ancient viruses provided the "raw material" for cellular life 4 billion years ago, the formation of "building block of life" ("raw material" for cellular life, the evolution of DNA and the formation of the first cells possibly provided by ancient viruses) from waters stirred by volcanic heat and lightning's pulse led to the primordial cell, who divided in two cells, one of them (That Which Endures) modifying his genetic pattern and both reassembling, before splintering again and spreading that change into all descendant of that first organism. Three billion years ago, the Harvesters (beings seeding world for later energy harvesting of the livestock) found Earth, a "volcanic soup without atmosphere, its continents still cooling and unrecognizable", with no atmospheric oxygen, still trapped in the oceans. Using meteors, they rained parasites to merge with the cells, forming new organisms. Most died but others managed to spawn generations of hosts infected, finally merging together into a single creature. Those parasites eventually became Mitochondria, the "energy factory in all animal cells". Those developed, perfected into more and more complex forms, integrating within all life. That Which Endures (TWE) manifested its intellect in random creatures every 100,000 years, transferring itself from species to species in order to remain in the fittest host-species. During the first manifestation of life on Earth, the sibling sentient bacteria Sublime and Arkea arose and fought for dominance a billion years ago, the war ending with Arkea's defeated and exiled from the planet, and Sublime was free to infect and control the then rising multi-cellular organisms. Aquatic life and plants Million of years later,500 million years ago, diversity of life began to manifest itself, with fish. Those new forms of organic life were watched over by Gaea who became life's protectress. Among them, Pikaia, who would eventually led to "a bi-pedal beast". After the slaughter of the degenerated Elder Gods by Demogorge, Gaea infused her life essence into the all living beings. Life spread, with the plants who first invaded Earth, then the great forests, fish crawled Earth as the first amphibious life. Dinosaurs and mammals The Lizards appeared and within 100 millions years, developed into the well-known Dinosaurs who remained dominant species for 200 million years: the Age of Set. The first mammals emerged same time as the dinosaurs, more discretely, and originated of reptilians. It was speculated that the Celestials may be the cause of the widespread of mammalians in the evolution of life on many quadrants of the cosmos. Eventually, during the late Cretaceous, Gaea (feeling that they prevented mammals from reaching their potential) and Which That Endures both decided to let the Dinosaurs fade in profit for those mammals. Set refused that, and sent his Dinosaurs to try to eradicate the mammals, but was countered by Atum. The battle lasted for millenniums. The Dinosaurs were killed by the ensuing cataclysmic gods war who lasted for millions of years. Geological upheavals, climatic changes, the equivalent of a nuclear winter, light from the sky were caused directly by that battle among other causes, including a meteor. It is also told that the forging of Mjolnir was the cause of meteor causing the dinosaurs death (presumably in another Ragnarök era). Having escaped the cataclysm and free of the Dinosaurs' threat (now mostly extinct), the mammals could evolve and take new forms, culminating with humankind. Humanoids Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned humankind (along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Kree and Skrulls) from their own DNA. There is no evidence of this tampering and no known connection to the Celestials. The arrival of "Man-Food" caused the decline of the "Earth-Hive", the collective mind of Earth's insects. Australopithecus]] Australopithecus Many hominid species existed on Earth before the age of man. 2,7 million years ago, early hominids were tracked and slaughtered by wolves-like beasts. Witnessed by time-travellingChristopher Yost's answer about the anachronism of the presence of the Eternals Makkari, Thena, Ikaris, Sersi, Phastos, Zuras 2,5 million year ago in Eternals (Gods in the natives' eyes) ensuring the Celestial Plan and opposing the Deviant threat. They were to be left for their fate, but that was without the secret help of Phastos who decided to heal them and provided them the means to protect the emergent species and evolution itself, making of them the Evolutionaries. During the Pleistocene Era, an age also known as the Dawn of Man, the time-travelling Thunderbolts encountered a band of Australopithecus, as well as Megalodons. Australopithecus sediba appeared at some point. First Men In Africa, the "first men" were delivered by the last Australopithecus sediba''s, '''2,5 million year ago'. Those ape-men were fighting over the fate of the two babies, just before they were all exterminated by the Evolutionaries. Humans started to walk upright about 2 million years, at which time they fell under the Fates' jurisdiction, allegedly denying them control over their destinies and biding to fate. ''Homo habilis At some point, early human ''Homo habilis appeared. ''Homo erectus About '''one million years ago', the "evolutionary bordeline between apes and humans" emerged: Homo erectus. Two of that kind were given a paradise-like haven by the time-travelling godlike entity Sise-Neg, spawning a tribe over the centuries, the Wanderers, that had their leader and its mate to return each year (in the course of the tribe's migration) to the Garden. First Host, Deviants, Eternals and origin of the Mutants One year, they encountered the Tribe of Set, who offered the two to join them, by killing their own tribe and helping Set's followers to approach the Celestials. The ape-men then recognized what Evil was and rejected it, revealing the Tribe of Set as the Serpent-Men. The Wanderers tribe drove them out the Garden, the end of the battle witnessing the arrival of the Celestials, ten of them, as part of the First Host, under the kind surveillance of Gaea. Gaea encouraged the Wanderers to go towards the Space Gods, and Gammenon the Gatherer collected Man-Ape of the Wanderers whom he send to Ziran the Tester who mutated them to have an unstable genome, creating the Deviants (Homo descendus), a race with various mutations, who were then released and went hiding in the caves.With other subjects, Nezarr the Calculator then created the Eternals (Homo immortalis), hairless, upright tall beings able to tap into the cosmic power. They were themselves released, flying out of the Celestials' laboratory-ship. Finally, Oneg the Prober created a latent gene (or "latent gene's'", "mutant genes") for the expansion of human potential. The Serpent-Men tried to usurp the Wanderers' place but were drove out by Arishem the Judge. After weeks of experiments, the last subjects of Oneg were released and the Celestials left the planet. According to the Asgardian legends, the two first humans created were Aske and Embla, while the Eternals have no records of them, while the Celestials might. Eternal Schisms Uranos-Kronos War The Eternals eventually established themselves, creating the city of Titanos in Northern Asia. Around 750,000 years ago, in the city of Titanos, the first-generation Eternals went in civil war, the side of Ouranos wanting to dominate the planet, while the followers of his brother Kronos were opposed to such actions. Kronos and Oceanus prevailed and Ouranos and his followers were banished, while Kronos banished the ways of war. Colonies on Uranus and Titan The two dozens exiles landed on Uranus, conquering the Kree outpost there. As Ouranos built a spaceship to return to Earth, Astron refused his ways and, along three sympathizers, remained on Uranus and created their own colony. The spaceship was destroyed by a Kree fleet investigating the invasion of their outpost, leaving seven Eternals alive. Those decided to abandon their revenge plans and created the colony of Titan, who was established at Uranos' death. The Kree, after earlier having been vivisecting the Eternal Arlok (found in space after the destruction of Ouranos' spaceship), found out the Celestials' experiments on terrans. ''Homo antecessor According to Dal Damoc, the Kree, aware of man's unique genetic potential, experimented on ''Homo antecessor, leading the way to the Inhumans. (see Inhumans bellow on that article) Human development It is possible that the prehistoric cave men were inspired to strike stones together to make fire by aliens of the species of "Tom Smith". The Voyager came to Earth at some point, imbuing fragments of itself with human shape and identity for tens of thousands of years. At some point, Kelby Tak ascended as Apocalypse to the Deviants and Eternals. 50,000 B.C. '''Circa 50,000 B.C.', a mosaic of humanities existed: The technologically advanced human civilization of Attilan, "the Island of Gods", existed side by side by the kindgom of Atlantis (worshipers of Jupiter), humans Cro-magnon (including Tanir), the city of Crete and pre-human savages such as the Shaggy Ones (such as Ak), the Goreks, the Hairy Ones, Bonzo's tribe Titan civil war At some point, the descendants of the original settlers of Titan fell to the same warlike tendencies that those of Uranos, and possibly by the secret incitation from the Dragon of the Moon, and the colony of Titan was ravaged by yet a new civil war, causing the death of all, save for the third-generation Titanian Eternal Sui-San, who lived in isolation. Neanderthals Around 30.000 years ago, the Neanderthals (Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens neanderthalensis) lived surrounded by saber-tooth tigers and mammoths, used fire and weapons, and produced art rock. Those humans lived in caves instead of trees like their ancestors. Developing the back of their brains, they were allegedly the first to feel things, care about others, raise their young, bury their dead, anger or love. At some point, as the Asgardians came to Midgard and mistreated the then mammoth-hunters mortals, Odin secretly had the Angels of Heven, the Tenth Realm, to protect the humans from the Gods. At another point, the Neanderthal known as Gorsvil ascended as Apocalypse to his kind, seemingly succeeding to Kelby Tak. Inhumans Nearly 25.000 or 20.000 years ago, the Kree came back to Earth and experimented on their own on Neanderthals or Homo sapiens, hoping to end the genetic stagnation afflicting them, and also trying to create weapons in their war against the Skrulls: The Inhumans (Inhomo supremis or Homo sapiens inhumanus). The Inhumans wandered in Europe before settling on a tiny island in the Northern Atlantic Ocean, named Attilan. There they quickly developed technology and culture. Mastering genetics, they instated a genocracy upon Attilan. ''Homo sapiens'' rise Eventually (or possibly along with Neanderthals), Homo sapiens (or Homo sapiens sapiens), allegedly smarter (having developed the front of their brains which gaves them abstract thought), faster and more aggressive, wiped out Homo sapiens neanderthalensis, as That Which Endures left them Neanderthal to Cro-Magnon. The hypothesis of the Neanderthal's massacre remains controversial. The emerging human race was preyed upon by Serpent-Men and other new demonic races, until humanity grew strong and forced Set's minions to retreat. Since over 21,000 B.C., Zarathos preyed on mankind. In the centuries that followed the Kree experiment, the humans left the caves, and some of them were confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and their city of Attilan. Tens of thousands of years ago, humans produce cave painting in the Lascaux Cave (in France). Atlantis & Lemuria 21,000 years ago, Humankind built a great civilization on the continent of Atlantis. Attilan seemingly remained apart from Atlantis. Over 20,000 years ago, the Dweller fed off the fears originating from the Human-Deviant Wars. Circa 18,500 B.C., King of Valusia Kull opposed the Serpent-Men, slaying most of them. At this period, Vampires emerged on Atlantis, originated from sorcerers who used the Darkhold in order to oppose Kull. After Kull's rule, the Deviants of the kingdom of Lemuria, on the continent of Mu, eventually enslaved most of humanity, became the dominant race and ruled the world. The Deviants then turned their heads to Atlantis, the last significant human kingdom resisting them. From there, they sent human armies assault the Atlanteans led by King Kamuu. Atlantis' defenses caused seismic disturbances under their city. controversial Death of Kronos The datation of this event is currently controversial. Circa 3000 BC, or before the Second Host, Kronos killed himself while imbuing his kind with immortality while experimenting. The Eternals then discovered their ability to create the Uni-Mind by merging themselves into one entity, whom they used to determine that Zuras would be the Eternals' leader, while A'Lars departed to avoid dissension in his kind, exiling himself voluntary. Titanos destroyed, Zuras led his Eternals to create new cities: Oceana in the Pacific Ocean, Polaria in Siberia and their capital city Olympia in the mountrains of Greece. Second Host Circa 18,000 B.C., the Celestials came to Earth as the Second Host, over Lemuria. Attacked by the Deviants led by Deviant Emperor Phraug using the Serpent Crown, and witnessing a world fallen into chaos, they delivered their judgment. They destroyed most of the Deviants, causing Mu, Lemuria and Atlantis to sink. In a general way, all deviant and human civilization was wiped. Eternals Utnapishtim and Ikaris built an ark to save some human beings and animals from the flooding. Human Aftermaths This event has been referred to as the Great Fall or Great Cataclysm, and eventually the emergence of the water-breathing Atlanteans and Lemurians as a distinct species: Homo mermanus. To date, the exact circumstances that led to Homo mermanus splitting off from Homo sapiens remain unrevealed. The people of the Atlantean city Netheria were able to form a dome protecting their city when Atlantis sunk, allowing them to survive the cataclysm. They became the Netherworlders. Somehow, Attilan protected itself from the cataclysm. The Eternals helped humans, presenting as gods, offering them knowledge and technique. and the Caretakers of Arcturus used magic and genetics to create the Werewolves. Deviant Aftermaths The Deviants went underground and adored the Dreaming Celestial, who opposed his fellow Celestials' transgression. Seeking to create new slaves, the Deviants now in their underground habitats, genetically experimented on the their few left human slaves, creating new lifeforms after centuries of experiments: The Gortokians Gor-Tok and Thera, followed by others. The Gortokians eventually revolted against the Deviants' rule. A faction of them formed a cult to the demon Cha'sa'dra and were turned into the Lava Men who went on forming their own society. Others, captives of the Deviants, were experimented on by them, leading to at least two other races later known as the Moloids and the Tyrannoids. The Deviant priesthood then instated the ritual of "Purity Time", in order to stockpile an army of Deviants in suspended animation, dubbed the "Fifth Host", clear the gene pool from undesirable mutations and restart the population growth, the Deviants having become too disgusted with their bodies to reproduce. Mutants For a complete description of the evolution of the mutants and their population, please refer to this article. The earlier recorded mutant (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior), Selene, was born 17.000 years ago in Central Europe, "after the Oceans swallowed Atlantis" and "before the rise of the sons of Aryas". Biblical Times: Neyaphem & Cheyarafim At least 15.000 years ago, in the "Biblical times", the mutants Neyaphem already built up a civilization and enslaved humans, before the Cheyarafim, banished them to another dimension. Terrigenesis & Inhuman Schism In human pre-history, 13.000 years ago, when Randac found the Terrigen Mists, the Terrigenesis concept possibly provoked a schism in the Inhuman population, and many of them quited Attilan to blend with the humans. Randac was elected upon his genetic superiority and created a Terrigenesis program opened to everyone wishing to undergo the process. That program was stopped as half of the subjects developed non-human mutations, causing severe damage to the Inhuman gene pool. The program was then restricted. The Inhumans became known as such after that use of Terrigen on the population. Centuries later, Inhuman leader Gral, in order to end the discrimination towards the non-human-looking minority, forced all Attilan population to undergo Terrigenesis, turning three quarters of the populations into non-humanoids types, leading to more damage to the genetics of the species and segregation by phenotypes. Gral was deposed and Auran preached acceptance of the diversity. Hyborian Age & Neolitic Revolution The Hyborian age lasted from 10,000 to 8,000 B.C. The neolithic revolution and domestication of animals by humans occurred around 9,000 B.C.. Antiquity At the end of the Hyborian age, the Olympian gods sought worshipers. While Neptune became the patron god of the Atlanteans, Zeus lay Mount Olympus near the Eternals' city of Olympia, deciding that the Olympians would be worhsipped by the people of the land now known as Greece. Meeting with the Eternals, they noticed the physical resemblance of Zuras with Zeus and of Athena with Azura, they decided to form a pact that the Eternals would act as the gods' representatives on Earth (and Azura became Thena to seal the pact). Many humans came to think over the years that the Eternals were actually the gods, causing a war between the two groups. From about 2000 BC, the ancient Greeks and Romans worshiped the Olympians: The worship spread from Greece to Rome, and from Rome to the Roman Empire. By 1240 BC, Zeus and Themis feared overpopulation, and plotted the Trojan War to rid Earth of an excess population. Alpha Primitives 4,000 years ago, Avadar convinced the Genetic Council to authorize cloning experiments, allowing him to create the subhuman class known as Alpha Primitives. Titan reconstruction A'Lars reached the city. Mating with Sui-San and using genetic engineering and cloning, repopulated the colony with the race of the Titanian Eternals, possessing abilities similar to the Eternals of Earth, yet inferior. Bird-People Secession 2,500 years ago, after years of peace and acceptance of the Inhuman diversity, the arrogant Bird-People (Winged Inhumans) had King Nestor built a sky-city, the Aerie, above Attilan and linked with a pylon, for them. No matter what, the antagonism kept growing between the two communities and eventually leading to the declaration of secession from the Sky-city led by Kylus, who also slaughtered all of the non-white-feathered Inhumans from the Aerie, including the anti-secession bat-winged Cheiros. Nestor acknowledged the secession and had the pylon removed for the Aerie to fly free. Starving to death, the Winged Inhumans were dying from starvation, forced to attack humans for sustenance (mistaken for Harpies), and eventually developed their society in a more durable way, while Kylus became a wiser King. Around 500 AD, the humans mostly stopped worshiping the Olympians and christianity replaced the ancient faith. The Olympians who no longer seeked worshipers on Earth, except for Neptune, who remained the patron god of the Atlanteans, and Zeus decided to sever most of their ties with Earth. Mayas, Inca and Aztecs Empires 1000 years ago, Virako and other Polar Eternals came to South America, bringing civilization to its inhabitants, posing as gods to the ancestors of the Aztec, Incas and Mayas. Virako assumed the roles of Quetzalcoatl and Kukulcan, while his fellows remained on each empire to watch over them and push them forwards to progress. Before the Eternals could help them, the Incas had already began the construction of great temples in the form of pyramids. Third Host and Deviant-Eternal Truce Deviants and mutates Dromedan, Tutinax, Thunder and World-Devouring Worm attacked the Eternals there, but were repelled by Thor, but not before Virako was killed, remembered of as Viracocha. Soon after, the Celestials came to Earth for the Third Host. The Eternals all left the Inca land, save for Ajak, known to the natives as Tecumotzin who was left to deal with the Celestials. The humans were then the dominant species on Earth and some worshiped them as the Space Gods, building temples and statues in their honors. At this time, the Celestials forced Earth's pantheons to not interfere in their affairs. Following the Host, the Deviants made a truce with the Eternals, both sides agreeing to not interfere with humanity until the Fourth Host. Tantalus of Armechadon came at this time, seemingly to spread his Deviant supremacist philosophy, but was exiled there by the Celestials. He consequently founded his own Deviant kingdom of Lyonesse. For centuries, the Eternals blended into the human cities, leaving among them. Around 1625, the Deviant City in Ashomia was destroyed by Isaac Newton. Neuri Centuries ago, humans from the Ural Mountains secluded from the rest of humanity and grew closer to Gaea, adapting themselves to freezing-cold environments. Modern days Sky-City's destruction & Attilan relocation In the early part of the the 20th century, the winged Inhumans colony in the sky-city was inadventantly destroyed by a human. After the As the Inhuman Black Bolt was worried his city Attilan would be discovered by the Humans, he encountered the Eternal Ikaris and was introduced to Zuras. The Eternals went to the Himalayas, away from the humans' sight, and created the foundation for a city. In order to preserve his city, Black Bolt had it transformed to be mobile, despite oppositions. The flying city then elevated and displaced itself towards the Himalayas, escorted by Black Bolt and the Eternals, witnessed in its course by a few humans. End of the Eternal Uranians In the 1950's the Uranian Eternals sent Marvel Boy to Earth as their ambassador. In 1959, he intended to open an embassy, prompting the native Uranians to orchestrate the Eternals' deaths, believed to be caused by a natural disaster. Fourth Host In 1976, the Fourth Host cam, led by the One Above All. The Celestials came back to Earth. Gammenon the Gatherer captured a few humans and took them to the temples built thousand years ago by the Incas, the City of the Space Gods, for Jemiah the Analyzer to study them. Meanwhile, Arishem the Judge stood, waiting to render his fifty-year judgment on Earth's fate in 2026. Around that time, both Deviants and Eternals presented themselves to humanity. At the same moment, Eson descended into the sub-sea Deviant Lemuria and started to dismantle their city, while Hargen, Oneg and Nezarr were dispatched around the world. To respond to the situation, Zuras formed a Uni-Mind. For the first time, two humans were also able to merge with the whole Eternal people, attracting the attention of Arishem. A second Uni-Mind was created to communicate with the Eternals, but was thwarted by the attack on Olympia of Odin along with Zeus and his Olympians. The Eternals later formed a third Uni-Mind and assisted Odin in his Destroyer Armor, refusing to let the Celestials judge Earth. The battle was won by the Celestials, but stopped by the timely arrival of Gaea, who presented to them the Young Gods and made Arishem render a positive verdict of Earth. ... Mutant Expansion In 1987, he alien mutant Horde forced the X-Men to access the Crystal of Ultimate Vision. Resisting to the crystal's power, humanity was given the right to evolve to its full potential. Human Extinction Gene In 2001, it was discovered that the Extinction Gene (a gene turning on when an "entire species is about to be turned off by Mother Nature") present among the human genome was slowly pushing them towards extinction, and that humans would be extinct within three, maybe four generations, and mutants (or something even stranger) would replace them. Mutant culling Within few years, mutantkind was decimated, securing humankind future. Genosha Sentinel Massacre Wild Sentinels sent by Cassandra Nova killed almost all Genoshans, more than 16 millions. It was stated that more than half of the world known mutant population died during the Sentinels attack. One year before the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, a census revealed that mutant population would still overtake humans within the 10 to 20 years. M-Day and Decimation In the middle of the 2000's, due to the reality manipulations of the Scarlet Witch, the Witch cast another spell, "No More Mutants", depleting the mutant population. Along with the loss of the X-Gene to most mutants, the birthrate flatlined as well. Neo Extinction That phenomenon (both depoweration and flatlined birthrate) affected the Neo. One year after the M-Day, the Neo of the Guardian Clan came to Utopia to find answers for their own Decimation, and all of their kind were seemingly slaughtered across the world by the Evolutionaries. ... Inhumanity & Terrigen Plague ... The Terrigen Mists present in the atmosphere eventually affected the mutants, sterilizing them. and eventually killing them. Humanities and crossbreeding For Steve Rogers, Atlanteans, Inhumans (including the Bird-People), are "subspecies", while mutants are somehow separate (with an interrogation mark for Homo Killcrop), and Titan Eternals are "extraterrestrials" instead of "sub-species". Some of those human species have been proved to be able to interbreed, although those crossing have sometimes complications and specific features. Please find here the articles dedicated, regarding the species: * ''Homo sapiens'' * ''Homo superior'' * ''Homo mermanus'' *''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Eternals (proven by the fact that a "regular human" woman could act as surrogate mother for the children of Thena, the Eternal) – however, there is as yet no known example of an Eternal and a human mate together producing a child with Eternal superhuman traits * Deviants can breed with Inhuman (shown by Maelstrom, an Inhuman/Deviant hybrid) – however, there is only one recorded result, and so it is not certain if the great power level demonstrated is standard for these crossbreeds * Eternals can breed with Deviants (shown by Dark Angel, the twin children born to Thena the Eternal, and Kro the Deviant). The offspring are registered as Deviants, although it is unknown if this is a standard result. | Habitat = Earth | Gravity = 9.80665 m/s | Atmosphere = 75% nitrogen, 24% oxygen, 1% carbon dioxide | Population = 7 billion | Powers = Varies from a species or subspecies to another: mutants can be born with powers varying from the trivial to the god-like, Deviants have sometimes powers, Eternals are all vastly powered... "Normal" humans can be altered by outside agents and turned into mutates, granting them superpowers. Lastly all humans have the potential to learn the mystic arts and gain magic powers in the process. | Abilities = Abilities varies from individual from individual, including intelligence, knowledge, physical training musculature and various abilities. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Multiple: Communists, Free Countries, Dictations | TechnologyLevel = Depends on societies | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * Many beings, devices or concepts have taken roles of evolutionary caretakers or manipulators and may contradict themselves, some of them more controversially than others. ** Similarly, the origins/genesis story cross and possibly contradict themselves, due to time travels, telling distortion of stories, gods or god-like beings interventions... ** Other inconsistencies remains in the datation of events. ** It was stated by the Stranger that he had been manipulating the evolution of the mutants of Earth (or more generally "Earth's genetic evolution"), for decades, as humans are allegedly meant to become the sole survivor of this universe, wishing to speed up their evolution in order to usurp that role. That statement is controversial considering he also claimed to have visited Earth only recently, a few years ago. * On some occasions, "human" is used in place for humanoid or to refer to humanoid species. < ** Reptyl even stated all humanoids were humans to him. * According to the Collector, humanity is the most adaptable and surprising races he encountered. | Trivia = * The Tiger God of the White Tiger amulet was allegedly the first thing humans feared. | Links = }} Category:Genus Homo Category:Possible Stranger Experiments Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Copy Edit